Harold the Chicken
Harold the Chicken is a main character in Justice for Trayvon. He is the god of chickens and has lived with EroticToaster69 for sometime. He goes on to have many children (HJ, HJJ, HJJJ, HJJJJ) and end up having two grandchildren (HJ‘s Son, The Prophet) He also ends up having three great grandchildren named Hoopus, Foopus, and Bill. He never ends up getting to meet The Prophet or his great grandchildren due to his departure from the series. Even after he left, he still had a lasting impact on EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle’s lives. Role in Plot The Beginning After beginning work on his house and making friends with Richard and Mr. Cow, EroticToaster69 saw two chickens playing in his yard named Harold and Doug. EroticToaster69 then made a room in his house to house chickens and lured Harold and Doug inside. EroticToaster69 lured many more chickens into the room, laying the foundation for his upcoming Chicken Army. Harold made many allies in the chicken room and even made friends with the Chicken Soldiers that guarded the room. The Great Wither War After EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle came back from the Nether collecting Wither skulls, they went and began to get ready for the Wither battle. The Chicken Army was ready to help fight against the Wither, but once the Wither was spawned, many died. As EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle fought off the Wither, Harold gave a heartfelt speech to the remaining chickens about winning this war. This caused the chickens to rise up against the Wither and lay as many eggs as possible so our heroes could use the eggs against the Wither to take him down. After the battle EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle looked everywhere for Harold, but couldn’t find him. To everyone’s surprise, HazyMuzzle ended up finding Harold on top of a mountain with barely a scratch on him. The Rise of Second Army After the Great Wither War, EroticToaster69 allowed Harold to live in his house with Shema, Gustavo, Ferdinand, and Kazooie. This is where Harold had his first child, HJ. Harold and HJ had a very strong bond, until one day when HJ ran out of the house and ran towards another chicken that looked identical to him. Since EroticToaster69 couldn’t tell the difference between them, he then decided to create a second Chicken Army, known as Chicken Army II. He then made a new house for HJ and the identical chicken and lured them in. EroticToaster69 then breeds the two chickens, not only giving Harold a grandchild, but a second army to rule over. After the army began to form, EroticToaster69 moved Harold from his house and into the chicken house. Retirement After EroticToaster69 released the second chicken army into the wild, Harold moved back in with him and had three more kids named HJJ, HJJJ, and HJJJJ. HJJ and HJJJ ended up leaving the house, but HJJJJ decided to stay. The Party After defeating the Ender Dragon for the second time, EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle threw a party celebrating their victory. Harold, along with HJJJJ, Shema, Gustavo, Ferdinand, Kazooie, Sweet Pea, Brother Horse, Furnesha, Moof, and Moof Jr., finally get to meet Benson, Peter you ***, Gunner, and Nigg@ Pu$$y and become friends with a local pig and two Wandering Llamas. After the party, EroticToaster69 puts Harold on a lead and takes him to his favorite lake and lets him run free. Legacy After Harold departure and Sweet Pea’s disappearance to the Cheese Zone, EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle decide to move far away in search for the Cheese Zone and take a few animals with them. Instead of taking HJJJJ, EroticToaster69 takes one of his eggs instead. After our heroes arrive to a new land, EroticToaster69 hatches HJJJJ’s egg, bringing The Prophet to life. The Prophet is also known as Harold II and lived on a Mooshroom island with EroticToaster69 for sometime in his childhood. After the disappearance of Gunner and the death of Peter you ***, EroticToaster69 and HazyMuzzle decide to go home, leaving The Prophet, Gustavo, Ferdinand, and Brother Horse behind. After arriving back home at the cost of Hoodie’s life, EroticToaster69 decides to go search for Gunner and bring back home his family on the Mooshroom island. EroticToaster69 ends up finding Gunner, retrieving Gustavo, Ferdinand, Brother Horse, two Mooshroom, and The Prophet, and builds a house in a swamp. He also befriends two Wandering Llamas and attempts to bring everyone home with the help of HazyMuzzle and MikeWazowski195. On the way home, the two Wandering Llamas were abandoned and The Prophet had three kids, Hoopus, Foopus, and Bill. Once everyone arrived home, the series ends with HazyMuzzles using seeds and eggs to form the third chicken army with The Prophet being the general.